La novia de mi hermano
by Pa014
Summary: Edward esta esperando el regreso de su novia Alice pero ¿qué pasará cuando Emmet termine con Rose y se proponga ser el nuevo novio de Isabella Swan y qué pasará con Edward?
1. La espera comenzó

**Edward POV**

-Te amo-susurré en su oído

-Sabes que yo también y te voy a extrañar-me dijo Alice, era muy duro para mi pensar que ella se iría a Francia a estudiar, dejando a su pobre novio aquí solo, ese era yo.

-Yo también duendecilla-le dije con un deje de tristeza

-Regresaré y seremos felices no te preocupes-me consoló acariciando mi mejilla, entonces agarró su equipaje, me dio un beso y se fue, esa fue en último beso que nos dimos antes de que ella se fuera.

De vez en cuando me escribía cartas pero no era lo mismo que estar a su lado, mi único compañero era la soledad.

Fui a mi casa, mi único hermano, Emmet estaba con su novia en su habitación, suspiré y me dejé caer en el sillón, comenzó a sonar el teléfono, conteste.

-hola?-saludé

-hola Edward?-contestó una voz femenina

-Tanya, que pasa?-pregunté decepcionado esperando que fuera Alice

-Oh, solo escuché que Alice se iría a Francia e imagine que estarías un poco solo, entonces me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a bailar el Sábado?-preguntó, se notaba nerviosa

-Oh, claro, me encantaría-respondí

-Enserio?-se aclaró la garganta-es decir, que bien, nos vemos el Sábado

-Sí, nos vemos, adiós

-Adios -colgé el teléfono, las personas decían que yo le gustaba pero eso no se interpondría en nuestra amistad. Escuché gritos arriba, respetaría la privacidad de mi hermano pero esto era suficiente, subí un poco las escaleras hasta que pude ver su habitación, por suerte la había dejado emparejada así que pude ver que pasaba.

-Emmet estoy harta! No me tratas como me meresco-le dijo Rose

-Rose te trato como te meresco, eres una chica con la cabeza hueca!

-JA! Hueco está tu corazón

-Mi corazón esta bien, la que esta mal eres tu, no puedes esperar que el chico mas popular y guapo del instituto te mande flores y cartas!

-Es algo que Edward haría! Aso hacía con mi mejor amiga Alice! Además Edward es igual de guapo que tu o mas!-se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar a Alice, trague saliva y seguí escuchando y viendo desde las escaleras.

-No me compares con mi hermano, y si no estas conforme conmigo pues hasta aquí llegamos!

-Bien

-Bien!

-BIEN!-Rosalie se encaminó hacia la puerta así que las bajé a toda prisa y me senté en el sillón, oí un asotón y después fuertes pasos bajando-nos vemos Edward-ella dijo con un deje de trsiteza, abrió la puerta principal y se fue, me paré y me dirigí hasta la habitación de mi hermano, estaba a punto de tocar cuando lo ví agarrando su celular y marcándole a alguien.

-Bella?-el saludo, alguien contesto del otro lado del teléfono y yo como buen chismoso ahí viendo-pues masomenos y tu?...que bien, me da gusto, bueno es que terminé con tu amiga Rose…bueno gracias por ofrecerte a venir sabes que esta casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti…nos vemos en 2 horas, adiós linda-Emmet colgó el teléfono con un sonrisa y toqué la puerta.

-Adelante-el respondió y pase

-Hola hermano, lamento lo de Rose, y haber escuchado pero es que…

-Nah! No te preocupes Eddy, aparte estábamos gritando, imposible no nos hayan oído todos en Forks, aunque vivamos por el bosque y además yo ya quería terminar con Rose

-Pero es la chica más hermosa del instituto

-Te la regalo si quieres, no te enteraste? Una chica nueva se inscribió en el instituto pero como faltaste esta semana por ayudar a Alice-otra vez Alice- no la conosiste, y estoy dispuesto a hacerme su novio pase lo que pase-parecía como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo, después me miró-ella vendrá en dos horas

-De acuerdo, suerte-le dije antes de salir de ahí, tal vez Emmet pudiera ser una persona inexperta en el amor pero cuando se proponía algo lo lograba, esa era un de las cosas que me impresionaban de él.

Me dirigí a mi recámara y me dí una ducha, me vestí, una chaqueta de cuero con unos jeans y una camisa, lo usual, en el instituto destacaba por mi chaqueta de cuero y por mi cabello despeinado, también gracias a que mi hermano era popular, eso me hacía a mi también y aparte porque estábamos en el equipo de futbol del instituto. Sonó mi celular, conteste.

-Edward?-me llamó una voz que amaba

-Alice!-dije a punto de que el corazón se me saliera por la felicidad-como estas pequeña?

-Muy bien, ya eh hecho nuevos amigos y amigas

-No digas amigos porque me pondré celoso-bromeé y ella se rió

-Mis amigas se llaman Renesmee pero le decimos Nessie, Elizabeth, Katherine, Elena y Silvana y mis amigos son Jasper, Julian y Robert

-Y alguno es tan apuesto como yo?-me reí

-Pues a verdad…-hiso una pausa-si

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y la aclareé

-Cómo es?

-Pues es lindo, como de tu estatura, tiene el cabello despeinado, es el amor de mi vida y estoy hablando con él en este mismo instante haciéndole una broma-solté una carcajada mas de alivio que de risa.

-Te amo mi duendecita

-Y yo a ti mi bombón de chocolate

-Te mando muchos besitos, cada vez que veas una estrella acuérdate de mi porque en cada una hay un beso para ti

-Oww! Te amo! yo a ti unos chocolatosos y bien ricos

Sonó el timbre después de 30 mins. de hablar con Alice por teléfono

-Hermosa, me tengo que ir, Emmet invitó una de sus conquistas

-Está bien, pobre de mi amiga Rose, seguro está sufriendo-los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo

-Te amo, después te llamo si? Mis clases también están por comenzar

-Sí, estudia mucho paraqué regreses si?

-Claro amor, adiós

-Adios pequeña-colgué en teléfono y me arregle un poco el cabello y bajé.


	2. Nuevo noviazgo

**La historia es mia pero los personajes son de Meyer excepto por algunos que me invente jeje, es mi primera historia así que son sean tan duros conmigo plizz ^^ con el tiempo ire mejorando gracias.**

**Edward POV**

Bajé las escaleras feliz de haber hablado con mi manzanita, aun no le había abierto mi hermano a la que yo suponía que era Isabella, rodeé los ojos, seguramente se estaría arreglando, tomé la manija entre mis manos y abrí la puerta.

Cuando la pude ver me quedé en chock 3 segundos, era hermosa, con ojos color chocolate, delgada y con un tono rosado en las mejillas, ahora entendía porque Emmet había terminado con Rose. La chica me miró de arriba abajo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Hola-saludé con una sonrisa y ella pareció ruborizarse más-soy Edward Cullen, tú debes ser Isabella Swan

-Bella, por favor, odio Isabella, hola, mmm ¿esta Emmet McCarty?-preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos

-Claro que esta-respondió Emmet apareciendo detrás de mi

-Emmet hola!-ahora ella saludó mirándolo a él con una gran sonrisa

-Creo que aquí estoy de sobra-objeté algo triste en mi interior, pero porque triste?

-Como quieras hermanito-dijo Emmet despreocupado y extendió su mano hacia Bella, el nunca era tan caballeroso, Bella tomó su mano y ambos fueron hacia adentro y conmigo detrás de ellos, después me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Bella se te ofrece algo? Agua, leche, whisky, café, galletas?-le preguntó mi hermano

-Solo un poco de agua-le respondió Bella con ternura

-EDWARD!-me gritó Emmet, salí de la cocina y fui hacia la sala donde parecían estar sentados

-Pasa algo Emmet?-pregunté algo inquieto

-Nos podrías traer dos vasos de agua?-preguntó él, acaso no tenía dos pies para traérselo él?

-No quiero molestar a tu hermano, Emm-dijo Bella algo ruborizada, no se pero algo es sus ruborizamientos me daba ternura-No, Bella, para Eddy no es ninguna molestia verdad?-preguntó mi hermano preguntándome con esa sonrisita hipócrita muy de él

-No, claro que no-respondí bajito y me dirigí a la cocina, aunque antes de irme oí un "gracias" en un susurro, sonreí de lado mientras servía el agua.

Tome los dos vasos de agua y salí con ellos, pero antes de dar un paso más, observé como Emmet se acercaba al oído de Bella y le susurraba algo, ella asintió sin sonreir, Emm se separó y le sonrió, y después tomo su mano.

-Aquí están sus bebidas-me sentí como un mesero

-Gracias-dijo Emmet con la misma sonrisita hipócrita

-Gracias-susurró Bella

-No hay de que…si me disculpan, tengo que…estudiar-me excuse y fui escaleras arriba como bólido.

Llegué a mi habitación Y cerré la puerta, me acosté en mi cama y puse mi cojín sobre mi rostro intentando pensar, me había comportado como un idiota, aparte, ella iba a ser la novia de mi hermano y yo tenía a mi manzanita.

Después de 10 minutos oí pasos subiendo las escaleras, entreabrí un poco la puerta y me dediqué a observar, Emmet entró con Bella a su habitación, hice una mueca y suspiré, como siempre de descuidado dejo la puerta entreabierta, salí de mi habitación y sigilosamente me dirigí a su puerta, mientras observaba.

-Isabella Swan -Emmet tomó su mano-serías mi novia.

Bella se ruborizo tanto que me asusté, frunció los labios y asintió, seguraente de tanta emoción no podía ni hablar, no sé porque pero sentí una gran tristeza inundando mi corazón y después vino lo peor…se besaron, primero se veía tierno pero después se notaba como Emmet apasionaba el beso, cerré la puerta silenciosamente y fui hacia mi habitación de nuevo, marqué el número de mi manzanita, pero no contestó, no se que hora sería allá en Francia pero seguro estaría en clases o durmiendo, suspiré, lo mejor sería dormir, mañana habría instituto y necesitaba todas mis fuerzas.

Esa noche había soñado con Alice, que regresaba de Francia y el mundo era rosa, me desperté de golpe cuando me tiraron agua fría.

-¿¡Pero que…!-dije sobresaltado e irritado, el sueño era hermoso, estábamos a punto de besarnos otra vez

-Tienes escuela-me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, Esme

Bufé y me paré, ella salió de la habitación, agarré una camisa, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos y mi chaqueta de cuero, me dirigí al espejo, me "peine" y me puse loción, después agarré mi mochila y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras.

-Y Emm?-pregunté

-Ya se fue con su novia-respondió mi padre, Carlisle

-Ah…bueno no desayunaré, me comeré algo en el camino-mentí- adiós-me despedí antes de que pudieran decirme algo, tomé las llaves de mi volvo y salí, me acomodé en el asiento del piloto y pisé el acelerador al ver que faltaban 5 minutos para entrar, llegue justo cuando sonó la campana.

Fui a mi primera clase, Biología, me senté en mi lugar al llegar y después entro el profesor.

Buenos días alumnos-comenzó cuando Bella entró a clase, al parecer Emm estuvo con ella antes de entrar, en esta clase estaría con Bella? Bueno Emm no estaba en esta clase.

-Qué horas son estas para llega señorita Swan?-preguntó e profesor irritado

-Lo lamento profesor el tiempo se me pasó volando-se disculpó en tono angelical

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, siéntese en su lugar-dijo mas clamado en profesor, ella asintió y se sentó junto a mí, puse los ojos como platos mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la ventana

El profesor siguió hablando acerqua del baile de graduación pero yo no le hacía caso. La clase se me pasó volando, estuve viendo la ventana durante los 50 minutos de clase.

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió el profesor y se fue, recogí mis cosas para ir a la siguiente clase cuando una voz familiar me llamo

-Edward-me llamó Rose

-Rose-le abracé y después me separé-cómo estás?

-Mal-confesó saliéndose una lágrima que limpie con mi dedo-no puedo olvidar a tu hermano

-Oh Rose, no te preocupes, te prometo que te ayudaré a que regreses con él

-Gracias Edward-me abrazó, se separó y se fue.

Pasaron 3 clases más y sonó la campana para poder ir al receso, suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la silla, estaba cansado y hoy tenía práctica con los chicos de futbol, recogí mis cosas y las puse en mi casillero.

Me dirigí a la barra de comidas y pedí cualquier cosa, la verdad no me importaba que comer. Me senté en la mesa donde me esperaban mis amigos, los chicos de futbol.

Volteé para ver a todos los estudiantes cuando mi mirada quedó en aquellos ojos chocolates y ellos en los míos, sostuvimos la mirada por unos cuantos segundos pero yo sentí que solo estábamos nosotros dos, pestañeé dos veces y ella desvió la mirada al igual que yo, Bella se sentaba con Rose, era extraño de explicar pero ellas eran amigas aunque pareciera que son lo opuesto.

Sonó la campana del fin del receso, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase hasta que acabó la escuela. Ya estaba arrancando mi coche cuando recordé que había olvidado mi cartera en mi casillero, maldecía mientras entraba a la escuela corriendo, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido, pensé: si Alice estuviera aquí, ambos estaríamos de la mano corriendo y riendo por mi descuido de olvidar mi cartera, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos a tiempo que choqué con alguien y ambos caímos en el suelo mientras el coraje me invadía.

-Fíjate por dónde vas!-me gritó una voz conocida, alcé la vista, era Bella.

**Uhhhh! Que le responderá Eddy? Jaja bueno espero que les guste, el próximo capi es Bella POV**

**Me dejan review?**

**Pa014**


	3. Odio con amor

**La historia es mia pero los personajes son de Meyer excepto por algunos que me invente jeje, es mi primera historia así que son sean tan duros conmigo plizz ^^ con el tiempo ire mejorando gracias.**

**Bella POV**

Iba leyendo mi libro favorito, Cumbres borrascosas, aunque la verdad no podía pensar claramente, seguía pensando en Edward Cullen, la primera vez que lo ví juro que me ruboricé de mas, pero al ver ese cabello, esa chaqueta, esos músculos y sobre todo, esos ojos verdes suyos, quien no se derrite, tenía ganas de saltar y comérmelo en ese momento, el sacaba los lados más obscuros de mí, suspiré, Emmet era mi novio, aunque yo no lo amaba…

Mierda.

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi trasero después de aver chocado con alguien, sentía tanto dolor que hablé sin pensar

-Fíjate por dónde vas!-le grité hasta que ví que era Edward

-Yo no soy el que va leyendo sin ver por dónde va!-me respondió igual que yo

-Uy! Lo lamento, pero yo no soy la que va corriendo como estúpida!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó enojado, la verdad había sido mi culpa, además que tengo la fortuna de ser torpe.

-Lávate los oídos, o qué? También eres sordo?-de acuerdo, había rebasado mis límites

Él se paró al igual que yo y dio un paso adelante y yo instintivamente uno atrás.

-Tonta

-Idiota

-Estúpida

-Pedejo

-Puta

-Vete a chingar a tu madre!

Gruñó y se acercó a mí rápidamente, para mi suerte, un profesor pasó.

-Jóvenes, qué están haciendo aquí? Se supone que las clases terminaron hace 1 hora-dijo irritado, 1 hora? Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?

-Lo lamento profesor-se disculpó Edward

-Por favor salgan de la escuela-pidió más relajado el profesor

Asentí y salimos de ahí.

-Esto no se queda así Swan-amenazó el y se fue hacia su Volvo negro

Genial.

Simplemente genial, había ganado un enemigo, y lo peor de todo, amaba a mi enemigo, esperen…amaba? Yo lo amaba?

Dejé de formular preguntas en mi cabeza cuando vi una moto frente a mí, era Emmet.

-Hola Emm-susurré

-Hola chiquita-saludó con una sonrisa de lado-ayer no lo pudimos hacer porque estaba mi hemano pero hoy no hay nada que lo impida.

¿¡Qué!

Acaso el dijo _hacer?_

NO!

-Lo siento Emm pero hoy-pensé-tengo que hacerle la comida a mi padre y sabes cómo es de estricto que llegue tarde-mire mi reloj de mano-DIOS SANTO! CHARLIE SE PONDRÁ COMO LOCO!-grite asustada, el bufó

-No te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión

Asentí y bailé la macarena interiormente **(?)**

-Sube-me ordenó, asentí y me subí detrás de él-abrazame

-¿Qué?-pregunte sacada de onda

-Abrázame-repitió mientras pisaba el acelerador

Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos instintivamente, jamás había ido en moto, sentía adrenalina, llegamos a mi casa, no estaba la patrulla de Charlie, no estaba en casa, un padre que no está en casa más un novio con las hormonas alborotadas igual a peligro, Emmet paró sus labios esperando que yo le besara, le di un beso en el cachete.

-Adios Emm-me despedí y entre a mi casa corriendo dejando un Emmet confundido

Subí escaleras arriba corriendo y cuando llegué a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro y me acosté en la cama abrazando un cojín.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había comportado así con Edward? ¿Qué es lo que siento hacia él? ¿Ahora me odiará? ¿Acaso yo…lo amo? ¿Por qué me ruborizo tanto cuando estoy con él?

Mi celular sonó interrumpiendo las preguntas que formulaba en mi mente.

-Hola?-contesté

-Hola Bells!-me llamó una voz bastante conocida y que yo tanto quería, mi mejor amigo, Jake

-Hey! Hola Jake!-saludé con una sonrisa

-¿Tienes planes el Sábado?-preguntó, pensé un segundo

-La verdad no, ¿por qué?

-Porque me gustaría invitarte, mmm no se a cenar

-¿Una cita?

-Si lo quieres ver así, como quieras

-Sabes que si mi novio se entera te parte la cara

-¿Tienes novio? Hay Bells, no tienes informado a tu mejor amigo-noté como del otro lado de la línea hiso un puchero

-Lo siento Jake es que todo es demasiado extraño, gané un novio y un enemigo-suspire

-¿Cuéntame qué pasó?

-Mejor te lo digo el Sábado ¿si? Charlie seguro está por llega y yo no eh hecho su cena

-Mejor corre, porque Charlie estaba en mi casa con mi padre y acaba de irse-lanzé un gritito y el se rió

-No es gracioso-me quejé

-Lo siento, lo siento

-Bueno Jake chau

-Adios

Colgué y corrí escaleras abajo mientras hacía unos waffles. Exactamente, Charlie lleguó en cuentión de minutos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo en toda la cena, terminamos al mismo tiempo y lave los platos mientras él se iba a la sala a ver televisión. Subí a mi habitación, me lave los dientes, me puse mi pijama, me fui a dormir y no tardé en conciliar el sueño. Mañana sería un largo día

**Uhhhh! Que le pasará mañana entre estos dos enemigos qe se odian? Jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**Meresco review?**

**Pa014**


	4. Pelea de 3

**La historia es mia pero los personajes son de Meyer excepto por algunos que me invente jeje, es mi primera historia así que son sean tan duros conmigo plizz ^^ con el tiempo ire mejorando gracias.**

**Bella POV**

Desperté, hoy era viernes. Mi pesadilla real había comenzado, odiaba tener de enemigo a mi amor platónico. Me cambie para ir al instituto, ropa holgada, y me puse mis lentes para ver mejor.

Agggg! No podía parar de pensar en Edward.

Durante la noche anterior me había puesto a pensar ¿qué sentía por Emmet?

Era obvio que el solo sentía deseo, pero, yo…yo no sabía que sentía por él, no era amor, estaba con él solo por estar? Suspiré, acaso sería mejor dejar esto hasta aquí y solo ser amigos? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche el rugido de una moto.

Genial

Emmet

Maldecí por dentro, vaya mi suerte, le hice una seña de que ya bajaba. Bajé, tome dinero y una chamarra.

La primera vez que vi a Edward no usaba lentes, pero siempre los llevaba para la escuela, recordé ese día, suspire como cualquier chica enamorada pero rompió mi burbuja cuando recordé que Emmet estaba afuera, bufé, estaba decidida, terminaría con el pero no sabía cómo.

Salí y me encontré con sus ojos que se veían oscurecidos, me estremecí.

-Hola Emm-saludé sin ganas

-Hola bombón, mmm tengo tantas ganas de quitarte esos lentes y esa ropa tan holgada y…

-Emm por favor, todavía no estoy lista para eso-lo interrumpí, bufó

-Por favor bombón, si en verdad me amas, dame lo único que puedes darme-me quedé boquiabierta, entonces el no me amaba, creí que solo había sido mi imaginación, creí que estaba paranoica al creer que solo me quería por deseo y lujuria, apreté mis dientes e hice mis manos puños.

-Créeme que se pueden dar más cosas que _eso _y yo pensé que tú me amabas, no solo por _eso, _tal vez no sea como mi mejor amiga Rose, que ella daría cualquier cosa por ti, ni siquiera sé porque acepté ser tu novia, yo buscaba un hombre que me hiciera sentir segura, que cada vez que nos besemos sienta fuegos artificiales en mi interior, que me amara como soy por dentro y no por fuera, Emmet Cullen, ya no puedo más creí que duraríamos más que tres días, pero no, ya no puedo, hasta aquí llegamos-él se quedó en shock, por un momento me preocupé pero luego se me paró y me envolvió la cintura con sus fuertes brazos de gorila-Emmet suéltame!

Él se negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo, y te deseo, justo ahora, Bells, vámonos, no vayamos al colegio y vámonos a un lugar donde podamos estar _solos_-mientras él decía eso yo intentaba safarme.

-NO!-grité, estaba harta, hasta que por fín me pude soltar, y me heché a correr, alcazé a llegar hasta un callejón cercano cuando escuché la moto, corrí hasta el fondo cuando me dí cuenta que no tenía salida, comencé a derramar lágrimas golpeando el muro como si este se fuera a caer, escuché pasos más cerca.

-No, no, no porfavor!-imploré cuando una mano me giró por la cintura y puso ambos brazos a cada lado de mi y apretó sus labios contra los mios, yo no le devolví el beso mientras derramaba lágrimas, Emmet bajó sus labios por mi cuello.

-Dejame!-le rogué gritando y llorando cuando escuché otra moto, y alcancé a divisar un cuerpo de un hombre que corría hacia nosotros.

-Dejala!-gritó una voz que yo tanto quería y me salvaba de todo, Jacob.

Jacob tomó su brazo y lo forzó a girar, y le golpeó la nariz haciendo que Emmet se cayera y sangrara, Jake me tomó de la muñeca jalándome junto a él, puso sus dos manos en mis brazos y me miró fijamente.

-Ahí que irnos de aquí antes que tu noviesito intente algo más-asentí, corrimos hacia su moto, en medio camino sentí una mano en mi brazo que me hizo girar

-Tú no te vas-me dijo Emmet que se le notaba en sus ojos la furia que sentía

-Tú no la obligas a nada- amenazó Jake poniéndose delante de mí.

-Tú no decides por ella-le gritó Emmet antes de lanzársele encima y comenzar a golpearlo con fuerza en la cara. Jacob giró quedándose encima sangrando de la boca y le propisió cinco golpes en la nariz y en el ojo.

-Por favor paren!-rogué intentando separarlos pero Emmet giró antes y sacó una navaja que se dirigía a la cabea de Jake, pero lo que rasgó no fue la cabeza de Jake, sino la mía… me caí en el suelo y ambos pararon, me toqué la cabeza con la mano, cuando me llegó un dolor punzante, escuché un auto parar y de ahí salió otro hombre, creí que sería la policía, pero no…era Edward

-Qué demonio te pasa?-gritó Edward quitándole la navaja a Emmet y tomándolo del cuello.

-Yo…yo-balbuceó Emmet

-Bella!-gritó Jake dirigiéndose hacia mí y después me cargó en brazos, me di cuenta que no traía camisa.

-Estoy bien Jake-le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Te llevaré al hospital-me dijo mientras oía como Edward le gritaba a su hermano

-No, porfavor-rogué-no sé cómo se pondrá Charlie

Frunció los labios mientras yo le miraba a los ojos, Edward dejó a su hermano en el suelo después de haberle dicho que se largara sino la próxima cabeza que rasgara esa navaja será la suya, entonces Emmet salió corriendo.

-Yo se algo de medicina, mi padre trabaja en el hospital y a veces lo he ayudado con cirujías-se ofreció Edward, acaso el no me odiaba?

-Cayate Cullen, todos los Cullens son iguales-lo acusó Jake

-Yo no soy como mi hermano pendejo-le respondió Edward, ambos sostuvieron una mirada como si con ella se estuvieran clavando navajas

-Chicos, ahora no, por favor-pedí con un hilo de voz. Jake suspiró.

-Bien Cullen haz lo que le tengas que hacer-dijo él a regañadientes.

Suspire, lo último que ví fue a Edward asentir mientras nos dirigíamos a su coche.

**Woow jeje lamento no haber actualizado rápido, esque tuve colegio y aparte me enferme del estómago **** espero que les haya gustado**

**Review?**

**Pa014**


	5. Platica

**La historia es mia pero los personajes son de Meyer excepto por algunos que me invente jeje, es mi primera historia así que son sean tan duros conmigo plizz ^^ con el tiempo ire mejorando gracias.**

**Bella POV**

Desperté en el sofá de la casa de Emmet, me tensé al momento al recordar lo ocurrido, la herida de mi cabeza dejó de sangrar, aunque no recordaba nada de cómo llegué aquí.

Suspire.

Me acomodé en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Emmet y yo ya no éramos novios, pero ¿qué le había pasado?

Abrí los ojos cuando vi a Edward hincado delante de mí mirándome.

-Despertaste-susurró

-Si-dije algo fría, ¿Por qué me comportaba así? Él entrecerró los ojos

-Un gracias no estaría nada mal ¿sabes?

-¿Gracias? ¿a ti? ¿Por qué? Si TU hermano fue el que causó esto-le dije señalando mi cabeza

-Porque yo te curé y no le dije nada a tus queridos padres

-Pero tú me odias-le dije algo confundida

-Sí, pero aún así, no solo porque chocamos y comenzamos a odiarnos por eso significa que te dejaría ahí con ese tipo sangrando

-¿Jake?

-¿Así se llama? Bueno a mí que me interesa, en un par de horas podrás largarte

Bufé

-Aunque que te quede claro que nosotros nos seguiremos odiando después de esto-dijo con su voz normal

-Obvio- sentí un gran dolor en el pecho.

Al final solo seguiremos siendo lo mismo, enemigos.

-¿Tus padres?-pregunté mirando hacia otro lado haciéndome la desinteresada

-Salieron a New York, un viaje de su trabajo, mi padre trabaja en el hospital y mi madre es su secretaria, pero al parecer hubo un gran accidente allá y le pidieron que se fuera allá por un mes, y donde va mi padre va mi madre

-Aaaahh- lo miré y me perdí en sus ojos dorados, ¿era yo o él se estaba hacercando?

Alguien carraspeó cuando estaba a solo 5 centímetros de Edward, desvié la mirada y Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello. Miré hacia de donde provenía ese carraspeo y vi a Jake

-¡JAKE!-grité eufórica aunque al instante llevé una mano hacia mi cabeza

-No debes gritar-dijo riéndose mi mejor amigo mientras se acercaba, hizo a un lado a Edward empujándolo y se hincó como lo había hecho Edward, pegó su frente con la mía mientras me acariciaba la cabeza-¿cómo estás pequeña loca?

-Estaré arriba-dijo Edward entre dientes, bufó y se fue

-Mmm estoy mejor-le dediqué una sonrisa

-Me alegro-me devolvió la sonrisa y reí-no creo que en estas condiciones podamos salir mañana-se puso serio pero al instante puso una pequeña sonrisa

-No te preocupes Jake-le sonreí de nuevo-si vamos a salir

El puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no pude reprimir una risita

-Te llevaré a cenar al restaurante más lujoso de Port Angels –dijó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Cerré los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme, correspodí al abrazo de Jake

-Te quiero muñequita-me susurró en el oído

-Yo también hermanito.

Después de eso pasamos las 2 horas hablando de cosas sin sentido, criticamos y elogiamos películas y Jake contó chistes que me hicieron reír hasta explotar, entre otras cosas de amigos.

Edward bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, Jake y yo nos miramos y después a la cocina, después mi Eddie salió con una pastilla y un vaso se agua y me los dio.

-Tomate la pastilla y ya te puedes ir-indicó y yo obedecí

-Bella, quieres que te lleve a casa?-me preguntó mi amigo

-Si, gracias Jake-contesté

-Ok, te espero afuera-me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se salía

-Emmmm, gracias, por todo, Eddie-rayos! Le dije Eddie!

-No me gusta que me digan Eddie-dijo entre dientes-de nada Swan

-Pues acostúmbrate Eddie-le dije en tono de burla –adios-le dije y después salí

Vi a Jake recargado en su moto mirando el cielo y después a mi

-Lista?-preguntó

-Si-contesté

Se subió a la moto y me hiso una señal para que me subiera, obedecí y el motor comenzó a ronronear

-Sin cascos?-pregunté dudativa

-Claro Bell, no hay muchos autos por Forks y dudo mucho que nos pase algo-asentí y él avanzó, lo abracé por la cintura hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-Gracias por todo Jake

-No hay de que, siempre estoy para ti Bell-me ruboricé un poco con una sonrisita-pero solo quiero que me contestes una cosa-asentí-en verdad amaste a Emmet?

Suspiré y dude un momento

-La verdad?

-Si

-No

-Por que entonces fuiste su novia?

-Porque cuando vi que terminó con Rose, me dio lastima, y cuando lo me pidió ser su novia, no pude decirle que no, eso le hubiera roto el corazón

-Pero por no romperle el corazón a otra persona no significa que debas romper el tuyo Bell, no puedes ir sanando el corazón de todos

-Lo se, pero ayudo en lo más que puedo

-Tu nunca cambias-dijo él con una de sus sonrisas

-Lo se-le dije como si hubiera sido un alago

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, a las 8 vengo por tu Bell-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Si, adiós-me despedí, entre a mi casa y alcé la mano para despedir a Jake y él imitó mi acción y se fue con la misma sonrisa, con Jacob nunca podía pasar un día sin sonreir.

Subí a mi habitación y tomé mi celular, llamé a mi amiga del alma, Bree

-Bells?-contesto Bree

-Bree! Necesito tu ayuda, mañana tengo mmm algo así como una cita, después te explico todo pero terminé con Emm

-Oh por Dios Bells!, justo estoy en el centro comercial, te compraré algo que cualquier hombre babeará por ti amiga eso dalo por seguro

-Genial-sonreí de lado-gracias amiga no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

-No hay de que-rió y yo con ella-solo tengo una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que dejarás que yo te arregle

-Siiii-grité

-Bueno, nos vemos en tu casa mañana a las 3 de la tarde

-De acuerdo, gracias por ahorrarme la ida al centro comercial

-Claro que no, después TU vendrás conmigo un día entero y sin escusas

-Agg de acuerdo

-Se que no te agrada venir pero aún así

-Quieres matarme

-Tal vez-bromeó y reímos de nuevo

-Bueno Bells, nos vemos mañana

-Ok, adiós Bree

Colgué el celular y me acosté en mi cama, mañana sería un día inolvidable.

**Que pasara mañana Sábado?**

**La verdad les tengo una sorpresita jejeje espero que les guste**

**Lamento no actualizar rápido :S**

**Esque la señora inspiración no quería venir, prometo intentar actualizar rápido, aparte que tengo examentes buaa T.T**

**El viernes terminan pero intentare actualizar pasado mañana**

**Ya saben entre mas review mas rápido actualizo jejeje**

**Review!(:**

**^^Pa014^^**


	6. NOTA CHICAS¡¡¡¡

**Mill millones de los sientos chicas!**

**Esque estoy en exámenes y en proyectos y no he podido actualizar**

**Prometo que cuando tenga la oportunidad subi capi cuanto antes**

**No me dejen de leer y ténganme paciencia porfiiiis!**

**En verdad muchas gracias por todo**

**Las quiere**

**Pa014**


End file.
